


October 29th: Pumpkin Carving

by shenala



Series: Stucktober [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky and Steve get a surprise visitor and get artistic.





	October 29th: Pumpkin Carving

"Uhhh Steveeeeeeee" Bucky groaned, turning his face to burrow further into the blonde's shoulder. 

"W'sup Buck?" came the sleepy reply, as lips nuzzled into the brown hair splayed across the pillow.

"Our doorbell is ringing. Go answer it."

"You answer it."

"Steveeeeeeee."

"Go back to sleep Bucky" Steve grumbled, pulling Bucky close with a squeeze. 

Unfortunately, neither of them had much chance to fall back asleep as Steve's phone started blaring out "Back in Black" before cutting off only to have Tony's voice take its place.

"Capsicle, Frosticle, good morning to you both!!" 

While Bucky groaned again and moved away from Steve's chest to burrow down under the duvet, Steve turned to snatch his phone from the nightstand, "Tony, did you hack my phone? Again?" 

"Duh. Now, Cap, I know you and your boo are old and semi-retired but I need you to get out of bed and go answer your door." Tony was grinning sheepishly through the video connection. 

Steve climbed out of bed with a groan, pulling on a sweater with one hand as he asked, "what did you do Stark?" 

"I promised the kid I'd carve pumpkins with him today, but I'm kind of, sort of, maybe, locked in the lab."

Reaching their front door, Steve frowned at Tony over the phone, "why are you locked in the lab? What did you do this time?"

Tony avoided eye contact as he answered with a rushed, "noxious substances blah blah blah, just a precaution" before slowing down to add, "soooo if you two fine gentlemen could take over for me that would great."

Steve finished disarming the various security features on the door before pulling it open to find a shyly smiling Peter, with 3 pumpkins cradled in his arms, "Hi Captain Rogers, sir, am I too early, I'm so sorry, I can come back later..." Peter turned to walk away but was snagged by the back of his coat as Steve tugged him inside, "morning Peter, it's fine and call me Steve." 

Turning his attention back to Tony on the phone, he added, "Alright Tony anything else?"

"Nope that's all" Tony grinned, "Hey kid, don't give the grandparents a hard time!" he finished before hanging up.

Bucky then appeared at the top of the stairs, frowning blearily down at them, hair sticking up in all directions, "what's happening?" he asked through a yawn. 

"We're carving pumpkins with Peter" Steve answered, "Pete why don't you go set up in the kitchen, help yourself to coffee or food, we'll get dressed and be with you in a minute." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were both fully dressed Steve and Bucky headed into the kitchen, to find Peter flipping pancakes, a fresh pot of coffee on the counter, and all 3 animals happily eating their own breakfast.

Bucky walked over to grab a cup of his beloved caffeine, squeezing Peter's shoulder as he passed, "this looks great Peter, thanks for making breakfast." 

Peter grinned brightly in response, "it's no trouble, Mr Bucky, besides you're helping me with jack o'lanterns."

"Speaking of which" Bucky spun to look at Steve, "does the resident artist have a thousand different ideas of what we're going to be carving or is it free choice?"

Steve shook his head at Bucky's teasing, "shut it Barnes, you can do what you like. And really, Pete, call us Bucky and Steve, no titles here. Or we'll have to start calling you, what was it Tony said, underoos?"

Peter went wide-eyed, "please don't" he groaned, as Bucky asked, "what does that mean anyway?" Peter's quiet reply of "kids underwear" didn't go unheard by the super-soldier duo but they gallantly chose to ignore it in favour of stuffing their faces with pancakes. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

When breakfast was over, the three of them set up on the table, each armed with a pumpkin, a knife, a pen and a spoon for scooping. 

There had been a silent agreement amongst them to keep their designs secret, so each guarded their pumpkin against the others as they carved, pausing only to laugh at the serious expressions of concentration their opponents were sporting. 

Bucky was the first to finish, stepping back with a flourish of his knife and a cheerful, "my masterpiece is complete!" 

Steve couldn't help but laugh when he saw it, "okay is that Alpine or Buffy?" 

Looking at his cat-shaped carving thoughtfully, Bucky mused, "Buffy I think, what d'ya think Pete?" 

Peter looked from the pumpkin to the feline pair sitting on the kitchen counter watching them, and nodded, "definitely Buffy." 

And it was Peter that was the next to finish, his design bringing a pleased cheer from Bucky, "Oh I like that, Peter wins."

"Hey!" Steve protested, "I haven't finished yet!"

"Sure, but Pete's has a rocket so..." Bucky shrugged, sneaking a wink at Peter. 

Only a few moments later, Steve set down his own knife, and stood back to cast his critical gaze over his pumpkin, holding his chin and pursing his lips thoughtfully. 

"Wooooah" Peter gasped, mouth wide in admiration. Bucky gaping next to him.

"Stevie, did you, is that..?"

"Is that Tinkerbell?!" Peter finished for him.

"Yeah" Steve mused, "not sure it worked, maybe if I.." but as he picked up his knife to make adjustments both Bucky and Peter stepped forward with a yell of "NO!", each of them looking poised to wrestle the knife from his hand if needed.

"It's perfect, Steve, honest" Bucky reassured, stepping behind the blonde to wrap his arms around Steve's waist and hook his chin over his shoulder. 

Smiling, Steve squeezed Bucky's hands before looking at Peter, "I think we all did a pretty good job, how about you Peter?" 

"So good!" Peter grinned in reply.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
The pumpkins were then placed on a window ledge, candles (battery operated) glowing within despite the daylight as the three of them settled in to watch a few Halloween movies, with Peter suggesting "Haunted Mansion" as a starter. 

It was approaching lunchtime a few hours later when the Barnes-Rogers' doorbell rang again, Bucky answering it this time and finding Tony standing there holding a pumpkin of his own, each of the Avengers' logos shining with the candle inside. 

Shaking his head at the genius' hopeful grin, Bucky rolled his eyes and stood to let him past, "C'mon in Stark, you're just in time for lunch."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com
> 
> Inspiration for the pumpkins..
> 
> Bucky: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/74/ca/42/74ca42533cd6316269c8c896f5b5622d.jpg
> 
> Peter: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/21/10/b1/2110b17d5440d59ce97b452a412f3b41.jpg
> 
> Steve: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/3e/7c/11/3e7c11f454a192ca4676aeba26d95a75.jpg


End file.
